Tratado de Libre Comercio
by lori777
Summary: México del Norte y México del Sur van de visita con sus amigos Canadá y US; están planeando hacer negocios. Lean por favor la historia a través de los ojos de Canadá-san.


**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Aclaración****: Debido al contenido de la serie original, por favor no se ofenda nadie, es sólo con finen cómicos.**

**El personaje de México fue creado por mi cuenta en base de algunos otros diseños de artistas fanart.**

**Méjico-san es México del Norte, México-san es México del Sur pero en esencia los dos son lo mismo: "México"**

**Advertencia****: Comedia histórica**

**Shonen ai, BL**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Protagonistas:**

**Canadá=Matthew Williams**

Él es un país que no destaca mucho en el ámbito internacional por ser demasiado pasivo y tranquilo. Su presencia siempre pasa inadvertida, es el fantasma del mundo. Frase favorita: "Maple", "Soy Canadá".

**Estados Unidos de América (US)=Alfred F. Jones**

Esta persona se cree el héroe del mundo. Hoy por hoy, en realidad es el dueño capital del mundo gracias a su poderosa economía, sin embargo, él esta lleno de extraños defectos. Frase favorita: "Soy el héroe"

**José María López=Méjico**

Terco, algo impulsivo, violento, de corazón puro e inocente, son algunas de las características que destacan en este jovenzuelo que representa la parte Norte de México. Su nombre se escribe con **j** para distinguirlo de su hermano mayor. Le cuesta mucho hacerse amigo de los otros _países_ debido a su carácter. Su frase favorita: "Necesito dinero", "Tengo hambre", "US Pen$%#"

**José Luis López=México**

Más tranquilo y racional que su hermano menor, él representa a la parte central y sur de México. Cabe aclarar que ninguno de los dos están aptos para abrirse el mundo, pero a diferencia de su hermano, él si sabe tratar con los otros _países_. Su frase favorita: "Aquí no ha pasado absolutamente nada".

**TLC=****Tratado de Libre Comercio**

Hoy es un día especial, mi _nii-san _dice que vamos a hacer un importante negocio económico con personas del sur. _Alfred_ dice que ellos no saben mucho sobre economía pero que tienen "el espíritu capitalista", hay días en que no entiendo a mi _nii-san_.

Me pregunto como son ellos… tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos. Me pregunto si serán simpáticos, o darán miedo, si serán buenos o muy rudos. ¡Qué ansiedad! Pero… lo más probable es que ellos no me vean a mí. No importa, me pondré mis ropas más finas para el encuentro.

[…]

¡Wow! Ellos… son tan diferentes a los que me esperaba; parece que mi _nii-san_ le agrada mucho el hermano mayor, parece que se llama _José Luis_, o eso escuché. El hermano menor no parece muy contento de que _Alfred_ se acerqué mucho a su hermano. ¡Ah! Para futuras referencias, ellos son gemelos… son _México_.

_Alfred_ ha arrastrado al hermano mayor a otra habitación, el otro joven se ha quedado solo conmigo. No haré ruido para no molestarlo pero lo más probable es que no sepa que me encuentro aquí.

Que extraño, él no deja de mirar hacia acá, me pregunto en que estará interesado… Estoy nervioso. ¡Ah! Viene hacia acá, ¡qué miedo!

—¡Oye tú!—su voz es suavemente grave, como la de un chico. ¡Alto! ¿Me habla a mí?

—Pareces un espíritu chocarrero ahí escondido en esa esquina—me recrimina, no sé que decir. —Tú debes ser _Canadá_…—expresa pensativo, estira su mano con una gran sonrisa. Su apretón es tosco pero muy cálido. **_blush_** —¿Cómo te _llamas_?—me pregunta con esa sonrisa.

—Ah… mi nombre es… _Matthew_—contestó en un susurró casi invisible. Pero no importa, él me esta viendo.

—¿Eh?…¿Mateo?—pronuncia mal mi nombre, hirió un poco mi autoestima.—Pos' entonces, hola Mateo, soy _José María_ pero pa' la "raza" soy _"Chema"_—me dice con una encantadora sonrisa, supongo que no importa como pronuncie mi nombre. (N/a. _José María _tiene la misma costumbre de _Carmen=María José _[_Nueva España_] de cambiarle el nombre a las personas y/o cosas).

_Chema_ me arrastra a la habitación donde se encuentran _Alfred_ y su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué él no suelta mi mano? ¿Por qué yo no deseo que suelte mi mano? Me gusta la calidez de su tacto, la calidez de su mirada, porque él me mira.

—...Este, bueno Mateo... espero que podamos ser buenos amigos—me dice con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz, creo que es más tímido de lo que aparenta. Yo apretó su mano suavemente como respuesta.

Definitivamente me agrada mucho esta persona.

[…]

_Un tratado de libre comercio (TLC) consiste en un acuerdo comercial regional o bilateral para ampliar el mercado de bienes y servicios entre los países participantes. Básicamente, consiste en la eliminación o rebaja sustancial de los aranceles para los bienes entre las partes, y acuerdos en materia de servicios. El Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte TLCAN conocido también por TLC es un bloque comercial entre Estados Unidos, Canadá y México que establece una zona de libre comercio. Entró en vigor el 1 de enero de 1994. A diferencia de tratados o convenios similares (como el de la Unión Europea) no establece organismos centrales de coordinación política o social._

**FIN**

_**LoRi777**_

**Cometarios finales: **Algunas veces me siento igual que Canadá.

***_Nueva España _ es la hermana menor de _España_, que se viste de hombre para huir de Europa hacia América. Su parecido con _España_ es tal, que siempre los confunden, en especial cuando ella se viste como hombre. [Nueva España es OC]


End file.
